Know Your Place
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A TaRayne femslash fic with Madison Rayne and Tara. I love this couple so much and I hope that you guys all love them too. If you don't like femslash then don't read. I hope those who do read this enjoy this. I own no-one mentioned.


**Authors Note: This is a femslash piece of one of my favourite wrestling pairings of all time. Madison Rayne and Tara (or TaRayne as its cleverly called) I just loved these two and despite their age difference (I think Madison was in her mid-20s when Tara was in her mid-to-late 30s) they're still adorable and you have to love Tara spanking Madison and the two kissing when they entered the ring.**

 **So I hope you guys like this piece and I don't own anyone mentioned in this piece because I imagine Tara and Madison own each-other's hearts. Enjoy and don't forget to review what you guys thought of this.**

Tara smiled as she started to brush her long, black and red hair as she looked in the mirror that she had in the private locker-room that belonged to her and her younger girlfriend Madison Rayne. Tara was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a white shirt that said _'You just hate me because my girlfriend's hotter than yours'_ on the front in black.

However, Tara was taken off guard when she felt a familiar pair of hands squeeze her ample rear end as Tara smirked and span around to see a smirking Madison Rayne, the smaller 'Killer Queen' was wearing a tiara on the top of her medium length brunette hair with a pair of black jeans, thigh high boots and a black 'Tara' t-shirt that showed her love for her cougar girlfriend.

"Hiyah baby" Madison smirked as she leaned up and gave her taller girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as she said "How's my sexy cougar doing?" as Tara smirked and reached around as she grabbed a handful of Madison's butt before saying with playfulness to it "Since my Queen Bee is here; I'm doing really good" Tara smirked as she and Madison softly connected lips in a gentle kiss as the two started to get their tongues involved as Madison felt Tara give a firm spank to her ample rear end as Madison giggled and pulled away.

"You love my booty don't you?" she chuckled as Tara shrugged and said with pride "I'm not going to lie. Then again you've got such a big ass for such a tiny girl." Tara smiled and winked as Madison laughed before spinning on her heel and showing Tara her ample rump that was confined to the tight jeans. Tara grinned and performed the required spank to Madison's butt as Madison grinned as she felt the force; Madison turned around and leaned in as she and Tara connected lips again in another kiss; this time with more passion. Tara felt Madison reach around and return the spank as Tara felt her ass jiggle wildly. "You're a pervert" Tara exclaimed with a laugh as Madison smirked cockily.

"I _am_ the Queen Bee after all; that gives me a right to be perverted" Madison boasted as she seductively licked her lips and started to kiss Tara more and more roughly as she started to tug on Tara's long hair that caused Tara to try and pull away as she used her strength to push Madison away from her as Tara held her head and glared at how rough Madison had been.

"What the hell was that Madison?!" Tara demanded to know angrily as Madison narrowed her eyes at her older but still beautiful girlfriend "Tara; do I need to remind you why I'm the Queen Bee and you're not?! Do I need to remind you why I am the top?!" Madison walked up to Tara and got right in her face.

"Do I need to remind you that you are my property…I can do what I want with you and you can like it; and believe me, I know you like it when I get rough Tara" Madison grinned and started to dance her fingers up Tara's body as Tara grunted. Madison knew what she wanted more so than Tara herself did as Madison chuckled as she looked at Tara.

"So…who's the queen bee?" Madison asked, showing how drunk on power she was, as Tara begrudgingly grumbled out "You are" as Madison chuckled and took a big sniff of Tara's hair as Madison asked "Now…who is my bitch?" she asked and when Tara refused to respond, the young brunette snapped and viciously slapped Tara in the face and screamed out.

" _ **WHO IS MY BITCH!?"**_

Madison looked psychopathic as her brunette hair was messed up, she was breathing heavily as her chest heaved with every breath as Madison asked again more quietly but through gritted teeth. "Tara… _Who is my bitch?"_ as Tara held her stinging cheek in pain and winced, flexing her jaw the older woman finally snapped out through gritted teeth. "I am. I am your bitch"

"Damn right you're my bitch…I know you love it Tara." Madison softly purred as Madison started to caress Tara's red and stinging cheek as she went back to showing her cougar girlfriend love and affection as Tara was about to pull away but she didn't want to make the 'Queen Bee' even more angry with her.

The fact that Madison was getting so out of control and drunk with power was scaring Tara, she was watching her girlfriend become an egotistical monster and Tara didn't want to have to put up with the monster that Madison was turning into. Madison just licked her lips and leaned in before brushing Tara's hair out of her face before Madison started to slowly drag her tongue across the part of Tara's face that she just slapped as Madison seductively smirked. "See…The Queen Bee can be sour _and_ sweet"

Tara shuddered as she felt Madison's soft hands caress her body and the fact she was shuddering caused Madison to grin widely before Tara tried to lock her lips with Madison, only for the younger brunette to pull away and simply said "You want to touch me? Well maybe next time you'll remember who's The Queen" before she looked Tara up and down before saying smugly "And who's the servant!" before Madison arrogantly swaggered off and left an angry, confused and unnerved Tara in the locker-room as she felt her stinging jaw.

A reminder that in the case of Madison Rayne; Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely.


End file.
